


Smile, Little Man

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Series: One Direction Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, Soz, im not sorry, inspired by a tumblr post that i cant find
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you being fussy with daddy?"<br/>"He missed his papa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> um. i'm not really sure where this came from, but i saw some post on tumblr and couldn't get this out of my head.
> 
> so, yeah. maybe i'll make it into a series. let me know what you think.
> 
> also, the title has less than nothing to do with the story but i couldn't think of anything better. i'm noticing a trend. apologies.

Liam coos at Jace, trying to get him to smile as they wait for Avery to be done with school. The other kids’ mums have gathered in a tight circle, offering inane advice to Liam,  who’s heard it all twice by now.

“Have you checked his diaper? Is he hungry? Does he need a bottle?”

Liam sighs, pressing his nose into the fuzz on top of Jace’s head.

“What’s the matter, little man?” He asks quietly, trying to block out the inane chatter coming from behind him. “I know they’re loud, buddy, but they’ll stop soon. I hope.”

“Do you need any help?” One of the mums asks, resting a delicate hand on Liam’s shoulder. Liam turns to face her, smiling tightly.

“I think I’ve got it. Thank you though.”

“Really, it’s no trouble,” she pauses, allowing Liam to mutter his name. She grins. “No trouble at all, Liam. I’m Claire.”

“Are you new here?” Another woman asks. Liam nods shyly.

“Well, anytime you need help, let us know. We’ll add you to our Facebook group.”

“Li? Is Ave out yet?” Someone calls. Relief floods Liam’s face.

“Not yet, Lou. But Jace’s been fussy.” Louis appears at Liam’s side.

“Making friends, love?” He asks, taking Jace from Liam. Liam grins at him.

“Always.” Louis laughs as he kisses Liam square on the mouth.

“Why are you being fussy with daddy?” He asks Jace. Liam smiles, soft and warm as he wraps an arm around Louis’s waist.

“He missed his papa.” Louis grins up at him.

The mums that had been talking to Liam stare, shocked, as Louis plays with Jace, Liam watching fondly. They turn, whispering furiously to each other. Louis winks at Liam, a smug grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Mine.” He whispers, teasing. Liam kisses the side of his face.

“Always.” He promises, twisting his wedding ring around his finger.

“Daddy! Papa!” Liam straightens up, turning towards their daughter’s voice.

“Hey, Ave. How was school?” He asks, scooping the five-year-old up as she runs over.

“It was great. I made a bunch of new friends.”

“I knew you would.” Louis says, reaching over to ruffle her hair with his free hand. Avery sticks her tongue out at him.

They walk towards the car, chattering happily as all the mums stare.


End file.
